rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Jewel Fairies
The Jewel Fairies are the 3th series and represent the aspects of fairy magic, and are responsible for making sure types of fairies magic are working. The fairies' magic won't work without the fairies' jewels. There are seven Jewel fairies and they are: India the Moonstone Fairy, Scarlett the Garnet Fairy, Emily the Emerald Fairy, Chloe the Topaz Fairy, Amy the Amethyst Fairy, Sophie the Sapphire Fairy and Lucy the Diamond Fairy. Problem While Kirsty is staying with Rachel for the half-term holiday, they get transported to Fairyland, where they learn that Jack Frost has stolen the Jewel Fairies' seven magical gemstones. Jack Frost hurls the jewels away into the human world after the heat and light begin to melt his ice castle. It's up to the fairies, along with Kirsty and Rachel, to outwit the goblins guarding the jewels and bring them back safely to Queen Titania's crown, before all of the fairies' of Fairyland lose their magic powers forever. Jack Frost's Poem By frosty magic I cast away, These seven jewels with their fiery rays, So their magic powers will not be felt, And my icy castle shall not melt. The fairies may search high and low To find the gems and take them home, But I will send my goblin guards, To make the fairies' mission hard. The Fairies India the Moonstone Fairy India met the girls in Fairyland. She has long brown hair and wears a white dress with matching sandals. Without her magic, sweet dreams will turn into sour nightmares. Scarlett the Garnet Fairy Scarlet flew down to the girls riding a leaf. She has curly brown hair and wears a pretty red dress with matching ballet pumps. Without her magic, fairies will have trouble growing and shrinking things. Emily the Emerald Fairy Emily was riding in a toy train when the girls saw her. She has long red hair and wears an emerald green dress with matching ballet shoes. Without her magic, fairies won't be able to perform future-seeing properly. Chloe the Topaz Fairy Chloe met the girls whilst they were shopping for a Halloween outfit. She has wavy black hair and dark skin and wears an orange wrap-around with a ruffled skirt. Without her magic, changing magic will go wrong. Amy the Amethyst Fairy Amy appeared to the girls when she rescued Rachel's hair ribbon from a branch. She has brown curly hair and wears a lilac smock and purple trousers and matching ballet pumps. Without her magic, fairies will have trouble appearing and disappearing objects. Sophie the Sapphire Fairy Sophie was sitting in the opening of a postbox when the girls were looking for her. She has dark skin and a black ponytail and wears a blue top and matching short skirt. Without her magic, wishes won't come true. Lucy the Diamond Fairy Rachel and Kirsty met Lucy again when they returned to Fairyland. She has short blonde hair and wears a shirt decorated with diamond shapes and a matching skirt and boots, Without her magic, fairies will loose their flying ability. Category:Non fan-made fairies Category:Fairies' Group Category:Fairy groups Category:J Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Fairies that are published Category:Jewel Fairies